The Companions' Vigil
by Elvenqueen Sarah
Summary: (Set after the events of Vol 8 Saiyuki Reload manga). The Sanzo group is reunited once more, however will Sanzo recover from the grievous injuries inflicted on him during the battle with Goku's attacker or will their reunion be short-lived. Note: No real spoilers for Vol 8 as no translation was available when I wrote this & I just guessed about the outcome of the battle! :)


**Author's Note: **This is the fourth of 9 stories I have written for Saiyuki over the years and which I have now decided to share for the first time online. The events in this story are my own thoughts on the reunion between the members of the Sanzo group after the events in the Saiyuki Reload manga volumes 6, 7 & 8, noting that at the time of writing this story a translation of volume 8 was not available and I was going entirely off the comic illustrations. Please note there's no romantic pairing between any characters.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the recognised characters mentioned in this story. They by right belong to **Kazuya Minekura**, creator of the Saiyuki manga series. However, the events that occur in this story and any miscellaneous characters, are created from my own imagination. I am not making any profit out of this story.

**The Companions' Vigil**

"**Better the error of love than the love of error." - Ecclesiastes**

The late afternoon sun was attempting to cast its last brilliant rays upon the world before sinking into its nightly oblivion, however, this courageous effort was finally determined to be futile as dark storm clouds hovered ominously in the heavens, thereby preventing any of the shining light from descending to the earth below.

The many villagers in the small town situated at the base of Mount Tianshui began to flee indoors as the first raindrops fell, the slow drizzle transforming into a heavy deluge within minutes causing any unfortunate person caught in the downpour to be saturated in moments.

At the town's only inn the occupants of the front reception room were waiting in varying degrees of anxiety for news of their companion with whom they had only just recently been reunited under the most horrific of circumstances, who was at that very moment secluded upstairs with the village doctor.

The young, bloodstained youth sitting in the corner of the room had his arms wrapped around his torso, his face streaked with a mixture of dirt, tears and blood as he stared unseeingly before him. His brown hair was matted to his scalp in thick clumps, the golden diadem on his head the only brightness in his appearance.

His companions looked to have fared no better.

A tall, redheaded man was leaning against the hard stonewall, a cigarette hanging listlessly from between his lips as he sent furtively concerned glances towards his other two companions. His clothes were similarly covered in bloodstains and there was a certain hint of helplessness in the sag of his shoulders as he examined a familiar silver pistol lying idly on the table in front of him.

The third person in the room was seated by the window, the monocle covering his right eye dotted with tiny flecks of blood, his green shirt torn in several places and his customary air of peaceful calm replaced by one of sheer frustration and waning patience; though the man was evidently striving to conceal these emotions by giving the occasional reassuring word to the youngest member of the group and then returning to his contemplation of the droplets of water streaming down the foggy windowpane, his green eyes tracking the changing course of each raindrop with almost intense concentration.

Lying on the floor was the fourth occupant of the room. The small white dragon was crooning sadly and casting glances of mute sympathy toward his silent companions.

When they had arrived at the inn, fortunately in good time to avoid being drenched by the chilling rain, the atmosphere had been one of chaos. Their golden haired companion had been unconscious, his breathing harsh and shallow, the grievous wounds inflicted upon his body numerous in number and frightening in appearance. The innkeeper had summoned the doctor immediately upon learning of their friend's dire situation, and upon the doctor's arrival the three companions had been instructed to stay downstairs whilst the doctor proceeded to do what he could to preserve the life placed into his care.

And so for the past half hour the three had been left to wonder in tense solitude the condition of their absent friend.

'Damn it, surely they could tell us something?'

The impassioned exclamation broke the uneasy silence and turning his gaze away from the blurred view outside of the window, the green-eyed man spoke quietly. 'I'm sure they'll let us know what's happening when they can, Gojyo. I'm afraid Sanzo needed more assistance than I was able to provide and I'm sure the doctor is doing all he can to help.'

Pushing himself away from the wall the clearly disturbed Gojyo glared at his friend. 'Why can't we go and see what's happening for ourselves, Hakkai?' he demanded. 'Hell, Sanzo may be an egotistical, bad tempered, poor excuse for a priest, but I'll be damned if I'll just wait in here quietly and let him die before I get a chance to kick his sorry butt for leaving us like he did.'

Sensing that his friend was more worried than his harsh words would lead one to assume, Hakkai answered with less reproof than he would normally have done. 'Gojyo, firstly we now know why Sanzo left, so I don't think it's fair if you continue to berate him for doing it. After all, didn't you once leave without telling anyone where you were going, to go after someone who had killed two defenceless children?' Without allowing his friend time to form a reply Hakkai continued, 'besides, the doctor will be able to work much more efficiently if we aren't there hindering his efforts with our badgering questions. The only thing we can do is wait until he's finished.'

Catching the slight warning tone in Hakkai's voice and the pointed inclination of his head toward their still silent companion, Gojyo waved his hand apologetically and muttered sincerely, 'sorry man, I guess I've just never been very good at this waiting stuff.'

Accepting his friend's apology Hakkai nodded wordlessly.

The heavy atmosphere once again descended upon the room and, after a quick glance at the withdrawn youth seated in the corner of the room, Gojyo walked slowly to where Hakkai remained beside the window and lowering his voice considerably the redhead asked softly, 'hey, Hakkai, that guy Sanzo was fighting when we found them, did you recognise him? That stuff he was doing seemed pretty powerful and come to think of it I've never seen Sanzo fight like that before. That's some impressive ability he's got, that whole sutra thing. I've only ever seen him obliterate demons with it but the stuff he was doing against that guy...'

Gojyo's voice trailed off as the memories from that afternoon came back to his mind. The raw, awesome power that the group had witnessed being released had shocked the three companions, especially when they discovered that the source was their missing irascible priest in a furious battle with a dark haired, bespectacled stranger.

'I have to say that I don't recall ever seeing him before, Gojyo,' Hakkai replied. 'But it struck me that his fighting style was on a similar line to that of Sanzo, which shouldn't be possible unless the man was a sanzo priest as well, which wouldn't make any sense at all. Also, did you notice the absence of any form of presence emitting from him? I could sense nothing and that last attack he cast before disappearing after Sanzo almost defeated him seemed identical in its result to what happened to Goku, which makes me think that Sanzo had found his target.'

Nodding in agreement Gojyo's expression was fierce as he muttered savagely, 'the damn idiot had to go after the psycho himself didn't he! If we hadn't arrived when we did the bloody moron would've gotten himself killed, leaving us with one totally inconsolable monkey to take care of again.'

Shooting a concerned look over to their young friend who by all appearances wasn't paying any attention to their conversation, Hakkai commented gently, 'actually Gojyo, I think our showing up like that might have been what almost got Sanzo killed. I've no doubt the last person Sanzo ever expected to see in the midst of that battle was Goku and hearing him call out his name must've startled him severely to cause him to become distracted enough to open himself up to that guy's attack.'

The sound of the door creaking open halted any further conversation, and when the stout form of the innkeeper walked in slowly the elderly man found himself being bombarded with questions.

'Are we allowed up to see him yet?'

'Does the doctor require any assistance?'

'What's taking so long?'

'Is everything okay?'

Holding up a protesting hand the innkeeper gestured for silence as he said reassuringly, 'gentlemen please, the doctor is still with your friend and has just asked me to inform you that it may be a few hours before he can say for sure that your companion will be okay.'

Listening in dismay to the innkeeper's words Hakkai and Gojyo could hardly believe that they would have to wait so long before discovering the fate of the injured priest.

Into the dead stillness that fell on the room a small, quiet voice was heard.

'Can I see him?'

The three men turned around and looked down into a pair of pleading golden eyes that were staring up at them from the floor in the corner of the room.

'Can I please see Sanzo?'

Sharing a helpless glance with each other Hakkai and Gojyo returned their attention to the innkeeper and, with a hint of entreaty in his voice, Hakkai explained quietly, 'Sanzo's his guardian, sir, and I can assure you Goku won't get in the way of the doctor at all. Gojyo and I can wait but if you would be so kind as to allow Goku to see Sanzo we would greatly appreciate it.'

Hesitating briefly the innkeeper shot another look at the subdued youth on the ground before nodding stiffly. 'Very well, I'll take him up and he can sit with him for a while. I don't think the doctor would mind given the circumstances.'

Within a second Goku had leapt to his feet and was racing to the door, an expression of desperate relief flashing across his face.

'Hold on there lad, take it slowly, you don't want to startle the good doctor whilst he's working on your guardian now do you?' The innkeeper's mildly rebuking tone had no effect on Goku, but his words certainly did. Reducing his speed considerably Goku began to ascend the staircase with only the tiniest hint of impatience in his footsteps.

Watching him disappear from their sight Hakkai and Gojyo smiled faintly and sinking into the nearest armchair Gojyo groaned as he muttered, 'that kid'll never cease to amaze me. He can get the absolute crap kicked out of him and he doesn't even slow down except to complain that he's hungry, but the moment the unholy, trigger-happy and droopy eyed monk gets himself hurt the little brat gets so distraught that a stone gargoyle would be more talkative and his hunger evaporates into thin air.'

'I suppose it's understandable though Gojyo,' Hakkai pointed out reasonably. 'Sanzo has taken care of him for a long time now and, though he may not always show it, I believe there is no one that Sanzo cares more deeply about than Goku. And when one considers that it was Sanzo that released him from that mountain prison and took him in when no one else would want to I suppose it's easy to see why Goku would remain so loyal to him. I just hope that Sanzo pulls through this, for Goku's sake at least.'

xxxxxxxxx

The old wooden door bearing the tarnished golden number five on its surface would appear to most people as quite innocuous. However, to the nervously shifting teenager standing in front of it, the door was like the veil behind which one would find the embodiment of their worst nightmare.

Approaching the anxious boy carefully the innkeeper ventured to place a reassuring hand on his shoulder and whisper bracingly, 'he may look in a bad way, child, but if anyone can help him it'll be our Doctor Sim. There isn't a better doctor within a hundred miles, just you remember that.'

Giving the thin shoulder one last gentle squeeze the innkeeper reached out and twisted the handle firmly before pushing the door open quietly.

Entering the room with precise care the innkeeper addressed the back that was turned toward them and bent over a still figure lying under a thin sheet on the bed. 'Doctor, the priest's ward wished to see him and so I took the liberty of allowing him to come in. I've been assured that he may be trusted not to disturb you or hinder your work.'

The bent figure slowly straightened and, moving with slow deliberation, turned to confront the two newcomers with all the indignation a medical professional is capable of producing when interrupted in their task. Upon seeing the deathly pallor on Goku's face as he hovered just inside the entrance, however, the doctor's irritable expression relaxed and with a small gesture he motioned for Goku to come farther into the room.

'Come along lad I won't bite you.' The elderly doctor's voice carried a note of authority that had not diminished with age. 'Your guardian has a rather difficult time ahead of him but I think he's got enough spirit in him to pull through.'

Taking a small step forward Goku tilted his head to the side, his desperate eyes straining to see past the doctor's obstructive body to the golden haired form lying unconscious on the bed. The doctor upon noticing his distressed expression stepped aside and allowed Goku a clear view of his guardian.

As his gaze fell upon the motionless figure Goku's face paled even further.

Sanzo's torso was stripped bare and the numerous wounds that had covered his body were now stitched and cleaned, but his face was a ghastly greyish shade and the glittering sheen of perspiration coated every inch of exposed skin, plastering his hair to his forehead in a sticky mess.

Moving toward the bed Goku tentatively placed his right hand on the limp and clammy arm atop the bedsheets. At the touch Sanzo didn't even twitch.

Turning panicked eyes to the doctor Goku finally spoke. 'What's wrong with Sanzo? He always moves when you touch him! He's never been this still! What happened to him?'

Patting him comfortingly on the arm, the doctor reassured Goku gently, 'calm yourself child, I've only given him a sedative. I had to administer a rather large dose given the nature and severity of his injuries, so he will remain like this for quite some time.'

As the doctor finished speaking, Goku, his head downcast and his eyes fixed upon the shallow rise and fall of Sanzo's chest, sank down to his knees beside the bed, his clasp on Sanzo's arm tightening slightly.

'Can I stay here with him?'

The beseeching whisper was almost inaudible to the doctor's ears but the intention behind Goku's settled position was a clear message in itself. Overcoming his professional scruples which dictated that the teenager should remain on the other side of the room, at least until he had finished completing his task, the doctor inclined his head slowly.

'You may stay there for the time being, but if I ask you to move I expect you to do so immediately.'

Swallowing in relief Goku hastily agreed and then, not even noticing when the innkeeper quietly left the room, proceeded to watch closely as the doctor recommenced dressing the wounds that lay exposed on Sanzo's body. The skin had been pulled tightly where the muscles had been stretched to enable the doctor to properly stitch the abused flesh back together, and the paleness of Sanzo's complexion merely served to highlight the angry red patches.

Working quickly and efficiently the doctor only had to request for Goku to move once, and then only by the merest couple of inches, in order for him to reach one of the uncovered wounds. During the whole ordeal Sanzo had not stirred once, nor made the slightest noise, and in Goku's mind this was far worse than any amount of exasperated insults or death threats accompanied by painful whacks over the head, compliments of a certain, expertly wielded paperfan.

Just as he was finishing his dressing of the last wound, a particularly nasty cut that ran from Sanzo's left shoulder to just above his heart, the doctor returned his attention to Goku and asked, 'am I correct in assuming that one of your companions is a healer of some kind?'

His forehead furrowing in puzzlement, Goku replied uncertainly, 'well Hakkai looks after us when we're sick and he can fix us sometimes if we're hurt. He's the one who helped Sanzo before you came.'

Nodding in satisfaction the doctor began to pack his instruments, methodically checking each one before placing them into his black bag. Once he was done he turned again toward Goku and informed him kindly, 'I'm just going to speak to your friends for a moment and then I'll be right back. If you need me just call out, all right?'

Having waited only long enough for Goku's affirmative reply, the doctor left the room and, with all due speed, made his way down the stairs to the front reception room where Hakkai and Gojyo were waiting anxiously.

Upon entering the room the doctor instantly found himself the target of an inquisition.

'How is he doctor?'

'Is Sanzo all right?'

'Were you able to help him?'

'Do you need us for anything?'

'How long will it be until he's fully recovered?'

'Was Goku okay when you left him? He can be a little unstable when Sanzo's hurt.'

Holding up his hands the doctor answered the last question calmly. 'The young lad was fine when I left, however I did leave him with the assurance that I would be returning shortly so I will make this brief.' Looking at the two men in front of him the doctor queried, 'which of you is "Hakkai"?'

Stepping forward Hakkai answered politely, 'I am.'

Clinical grey eyes quickly examined him and apparently finding everything to his approval the doctor inclined his head.

'I understand from your young friend that you're somewhat of a healer,' he stated.

Blinking in vague astonishment, Hakkai replied modestly, 'I was not trained in the art of healing but I do possess some skills which allow me to lend assistance to my companions or others if they're in need. I also formerly worked in a school which required me to have some basic knowledge of dealing with illness and injury.'

'That will suffice.' At the doctor's less than comprehensible response the two friends glanced at each other in bewilderment before the doctor explained, 'I will not be able to remain with your companion for more than a couple of hours and therefore I needed to ensure that when I left there would be adequate supervision of his condition in my absence. I will of course leave a detailed list of instructions plus directions to my address in the event of an emergency.'

Pulling an old fob watch from his waistcoat's pocket the doctor checked the time and then advised, 'I'll be able to remain with your companion for the next two hours and whilst I have both of you gentlemen here I wish to inform you that your friend's condition is quite serious. There were a number of deep wounds which required stitching and these will reopen if care isn't taken to keep your companion immobile for these first couple of days. Fortunately I was able to stabilise his condition and I have him sedated now, however, he will require frequent observations and he's developed a moderate fever due to a slight infection which may cause some complications if it continues to rise. I did not believe it appropriate to inform your friend's ward of this and I would highly recommend you forgo mentioning it to him for the present time.'

Both Hakkai and Gojyo fervently agreed with this suggestion and having obtained their assurance to comply with his instructions the doctor moved to the door before pausing and, looking back at the two men, remarked seriously, 'I would also warn you to be prepared for signs of extreme fatigue and weakness in your friend when he awakens. The toll on his body from whatever fight he was involved in will be immense and so therefore he will need to be kept as calm and free from stress as possible.'

As the doctor disappeared out the door Gojyo shot a quizzical glance at his friend and repeated in astonishment, '_''calm and free from stress''!_ Obviously the well-meaning doctor doesn't know our dear Sanzo very well! No matter how tired he is that stubborn, ill-tempered and implacable priest will always do precisely what he wants and I don't see him simply agreeing to remaining in his room like a good little monk whilst his wounds heal themselves.'

Nodding mutely Hakkai had to agree with Gojyo's fairly accurate description of Sanzo's reactions, which is why he silently determined he would have to do something once the doctor had left to ensure their tenacious companion didn't end up killing himself when he awoke by being his usual pigheaded self.

xxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, upstairs in Sanzo's room, having listened to the doctor's footsteps heading down the stairs, Goku returned his attention to the still figure beside him. Gazing at the unconscious face before him, Goku felt a small portion of the gnawing fear that had haunted him for the past few weeks gradually seep away.

'Sanzo.'

The soft whisper failed to rouse the sleeping priest from his induced coma and, though disappointment flashed through his golden eyes, Goku appeared undeterred in his intention to confide in his guardian.

'While you were gone I never thought that when we found you that you'd be hurt, I always imagined that the first thing you'd do would be to hit me with your fan and call me a stupid monkey.'

Twisting his hands together Goku hesitated briefly before admitting quietly, 'I really missed you Sanzo, it just wasn't the same without you here.' Breaking off to swallow the lump that had formed in his throat Goku clenched his fists tightly as he said chokingly, 'I hope you wake up soon 'cause I really need to talk to you. I mean Hakkai and Gojyo are okay but they're not...well, they're just not you Sanzo.'

His voice trailing off into silence, Goku continued to watch his guardian anxiously for a few minutes before he entreated, 'please wake up Sanzo.'

Oblivious to the troubled teenager beside him, Sanzo's eyes remained closed and his quiet breathing continued uninterrupted as the sound of the steadily falling rain penetrated the stonewalls of the inn, dulling all other traces of noise to a faint echo.

After a moment Goku's sharp hearing caught the soft thuds of footsteps on the inn's staircase, heralding the return of the doctor and concluding that he might have a better chance of being allowed to remain with Sanzo if he were quiet, Goku fixed his eyes on the golden hair before him and closed his mouth with a small snap just as the elderly doctor re-entered the room.

Casting a reassuring smile in Goku's direction as he knelt on the floor beside the bed, the doctor made his way over to stand next to him and, after checking Sanzo's temperature, heart rate and other vital signs, he retreated to the rickety looking chair placed in the corner of the room underneath the window and lowered his body onto it carefully.

'He's doing okay for now lad.'

The encouraging words, spoken with comforting warmth, evoked no other response from Goku other than his body relaxing faintly from its rigid posture and the hand which had been desperately clasping Sanzo's arm loosened slightly.

Observing the crouched form across from him the doctor couldn't help but wonder at the strange phenomenon of seeing a young teenager kneeling with almost childish devotion beside the unconscious figure of their guardian.

xxxxxxxxx

'How is he Hakkai?'

Doctor Sim had been gone for some hours and the still, rain scented evening air was filled with a multitude of night sounds as Gojyo stepped stealthily over the threshold of room five and quickly flicked a concerned glance toward the bed where a golden haired figure, lying underneath a light cotton bedsheet, was shifting uneasily and muttering incoherently in his sleep.

'His temperature's gotten higher and I'm afraid that his condition is only going to get worse at this rate.' Hakkai's normally calm voice held an edge of frustration as he wiped beads of perspiration from his brow. 'His levels of agitation have increased considerably and I'm worried that if his fever becomes any higher there's a great possibility that he'll become delirious which could lead to him moving around too much and reopening his wounds unintentionally.'

His mouth tightening grimly, Gojyo opened his mouth to reply when the strange silence of the room pressed upon his ears and, his frown deepening suddenly, Gojyo turned about and scanning the room demanded, 'where's Goku? I didn't hear that chimp at all coming up here. I expected him to be in here.'

With a heartfelt sigh Hakkai rubbed a weary hand against the back of his neck and informed his friend, 'I sent him to fetch some water for when Sanzo wakes up. He'd been in here ever since the doctor first permitted him to stay and I thought it best to get him out of the room for a short time. He didn't want to go at first until I told him that it would help Sanzo and then he couldn't leave fast enough.' Hakkai paused and then, with peculiar glint in his eye, he suggested mildly, 'why don't you go and help him Gojyo? I mean, given Goku's behaviour where Sanzo's concerned I wouldn't be surprised if he's trying to bring a whole tank full of water for him instead of the jug which I requested.'

Rolling his eyes, Gojyo agreed. 'I wouldn't put it past that brainless monkey to do something like that either,' he remarked with wry humour as he walked back towards the doorway. Placing his hand on the doorknob Gojyo paused and, looking back over his shoulder, asked quietly, 'you sure you'll be okay by yourself with him like that?'

Hakkai turned to face Sanzo's shivering form. After a barely perceptible pause he smiled and said, 'well he can't be any worse than when he's awake now can he?'

Grinning appreciatively, despite the seriousness of the situation, Gojyo opened the door, but before exiting the room he pointed out to his friend, 'at least he wouldn't be able to shoot you Hakkai, after all, I've still got his gun!'

As the door shut behind his friend Hakkai released the breath he'd been holding in one long hiss of relief. Ever since the doctor had departed earlier in the evening he had been attempting to find a way to remove everyone but himself from Sanzo's room and now finally he had done it.

Deciding not to waste any further time, Hakkai moved hastily to stand beside his injured friend and placing his hands over Sanzo's chest he concentrated intently until a tingling warmth began to pour from out of his palms and into the damaged skin beneath him.

'Gojyo would kill me if he knew I was doing this so don't tell him will you?' Hakkai's voice was tinged with dry amusement as he increased the flow of his Chi into the body of his friend. 'I don't know how much this will help but it should at least improve the healing of your wounds and help you recover your strength more quickly. I'll just have to be careful not to give you too much or I'll risk passing out on you all.'

Soon Hakkai's attention was so fully fixed on the outpouring of his Chi that he was severely startled when a hoarse voice muttered weakly, 'Hakkai?'

Jerking backwards Hakkai stared down into two fever glazed amethyst eyes that were blearily focused on him and which, surprisingly, held an unfamiliar glint of sadness.

'Sanzo!'

The relieved exclamation rang throughout the room and a real smile spread across Hakkai's face for the first time in hours, although this dissipated speedily when the man's sharp eyes took in the gathering panic in Sanzo's face.

'Sanzo, what's –?'

Hakkai broke off as he jumped forward to pin Sanzo's suddenly thrashing body to the bed.

'No! Goku!'

The scream pierced through the night, grief and despair in every echoing syllable.

Pounding feet out on the staircase warned Hakkai that the room's door was about to be flung open at any second, and, within a heartbeat, this premonition proved to be true as the door was opened with a crash loud enough to awaken the dead.

'SANZO!'

A blur of brown hair rushed across the room toward the bed and sparing a quick look at the boy beside him, Hakkai glimpsed the darkening fright in Goku's golden eyes.

'Hakkai what's wrong with him?'

Ignoring his other friend's urgent question as he rapidly entered the room, Hakkai commanded harshly, 'Gojyo get on his other side and hold him down. Goku stay back and don't yell like that again.'

Under any other circumstances Hakkai would have cringed at having spoken to Goku like that when the teenager was clearly terrified about what was happening, but at that moment he was too concerned with trying to keep Sanzo from throwing himself out of the bed to feel guilty.

As Gojyo rushed to obey Hakkai's terse order Sanzo began twisting frantically, his rambling words spoken in panicked agitation.

'Master...I tried...his blood...my hands...couldn't save...they killed...couldn't stop them...I tried...Master, please don't...can't move...release me...I can't sense anyone...can't see...their blood covering me...Master, I'm...not worthy...'

'Damn it Hakkai, what's wrong with him?'

Gojyo's panted question ended with a surprised curse as Sanzo's arm broke loose from his grasp and swung against his stomach with an astonishing amount of strength.

'His fever's spiked.' Hakkai struggled to maintain his grip on Sanzo's flailing arm as he used the rest of his body to try and secure Sanzo's body in place. 'He's become delirious and I'm afraid that in this state his mind won't be able to identify what's real and what's just an illusion. It's also highly possible that memories from his past may become confused with recent events and, with his mind affected by the fever, his mental defences will be at their lowest level and could cause a regression in behaviour.'

As suddenly as it had begun Sanzo's tormented movements ceased and his voice fell into an eerie silence.

Rising slowly from his bent position Hakkai maintained a cautious hold on Sanzo's arm and watched as, approaching the bed once again, Goku wearily stretched out his hand and placed it lightly on Sanzo's limp one.

At the soft touch the pair of violet eyes widened and instead of the reprimand which the three companions felt sure was coming, a gentle smile spread across Sanzo's face and an affectionate light shone in the dilated purple depths as they gazed in Goku's direction.

'Master, you came.'

The quiet words were said with such warmth and gratitude that Gojyo's mouth dropped open in shock and he stared at the man beneath him as though he had never seen him before.

'W-What?'

Goku's stuttering exclamation appeared to encourage Sanzo to continue with his unusual monologue.

'I'm sorry for causing you trouble Master but I couldn't allow the others to torture the little dog like that. They were throwing rocks at him and he looked so hungry and sad that I thought it'd be too cruel to leave him. Please don't make me send him away, I'll look after him I promise.'

The pleading words had barely faded when a distressed cry escaped the trembling lips and the watching occupants in the room were appalled when trickles of tears began to spill down the pale cheeks.

'Master! He killed him! The Sanzo that came to see you in the temple, he did something to Goku! He's bleeding! I...I don't know what to do! I can't save him! The blood's all over me! I couldn't save you! They all died because of me!'

His voice petering out into anguished muttering Sanzo began tossing restlessly, his eyes clenched tightly shut against the dim light issuing from the bedside lamp.

Feeling the burning heat radiating off the skin beneath his fingers, Hakkai's head shot up to face Gojyo. 'Go and get some lukewarm water and ask the innkeeper for another sheet.'

Not daring to argue with his friend Gojyo simply nodded and ran from the room whilst Goku stood apprehensively, his white face a mirror image of his guardian's as he watched while Hakkai began to remove the dressing from one of Sanzo's wounds.

'Hakkai, what're you –?'

His question dying on his lips, Goku stared as Sanzo's previously reddened and raw flesh gleamed palely, the skin perfectly mended with no trace of a scar.

'B-But how –? It was –'

'At least we won't have to worry about his wounds reopening.' Hakkai's muttered observation cut through Goku's bewildered utterance as he proceeded to remove the other dressings, being meticulously careful to check for even the tiniest hint of bleeding.

Staring at his companion's unfazed reaction to the startling discovery of Sanzo's healed wounds, Goku's eyes widened in dawning comprehension as he demanded loudly, 'what'd you do Hakkai?'

Turning a neutral face toward the teenager beside him Hakkai began calmly, 'now Goku, it's all right, Sanzo's wounds are fine and I'm sure we'll have his fever down –'

A low moan had both companions glancing down at the now unconscious priest who was twitching and spasming nervously.

'Damn it!'

Reaching out urgently Hakkai placed a firm hand against Sanzo's forehead only to pull it away again quickly, exclaiming, 'he's burning right up.'

Grabbing a hold of the light sheet covering his friend and which had become soaked with perspiration, Hakkai yanked it off and dropped it to the floor. Turning to Goku who was staring in a mixture of mortification and horror at the now almost indecently exposed Sanzo, whose modesty was protected by only the barest scrap of material, Hakkai told him gently but with a firm edge that brooked no opposition, 'Goku, go and tell Gojyo to hurry up with that water.'

Without waiting to form a reply Goku sped out of the door, not even hearing as Hakkai muttered desperately, 'being separated from you once was hard enough for him so please don't give in to this Sanzo.'

xxxxxxxxx

Early the next morning as the golden sun was rising into the lightening sky, the three conscious occupants of room five watched in tense silence as the fourth member of their group remained in an uneasy state of slumber.

During the past night Sanzo's temperature had steadily increased until it had mercifully halted in its dangerous ascent. However, since that time there had been no change in the priest's condition and whilst the shivering had ceased, the frightening stillness that had replaced it was more disturbing than any amount of violent trembling.

His crimson eyes surveying the scene in front of him, Gojyo leaned against the stonewall behind him and sighed soundlessly as exhaustion began to catch up on him. He and Hakkai had been taking turns through the night in keeping an eye on not only Sanzo's condition but Goku as well. No matter how many times they had attempted to convince him to go and rest, the teenager had refused point-blank to leave his guardian's side, and in the end they had resigned themselves to the fact that Goku wouldn't be leaving Sanzo's presence anytime soon.

Observing his best friend as he finished yet another round of sponging Sanzo's burning flesh with lukewarm water, Gojyo wondered how long they could all survive in this state of strained emotion before one of them cracked. Hakkai's polite mask had come close to shattering a few times and Goku had become even more withdrawn as time wore on. As for himself, Gojyo knew that he had never been the easiest person to have around in times like these, and he had enough self-awareness to realise that it wouldn't be too much longer before he said something unfortunate to upset either or both of his friends.

His gaze coming to rest on the unconscious figure on the bed, Gojyo silently admitted to himself that he longer felt quite so coldly infuriated toward the golden haired priest as he had previously, in fact ever since he had discovered exactly why Sanzo had left them so abruptly and he'd had a chance to calm down. However, he had to acknowledge that he hadn't forgiven Sanzo quite enough to forgo tormenting him once the opportunity presented itself.

'_So you'd better get over this soon, or I just might forget how sick you are and beat the crap out of you anyway,_' he threatened in his mind.

A sharp indrawn breath abruptly pierced the heavy atmosphere in the room. Pushing away from the wall quickly, Gojyo made his way over to the bed just as Goku leapt up from his position on the hard wooden floor near Sanzo's feet and almost threw himself at his guardian's head.

'Sanzo?'

The small voice was filled with a strange mixture of fear and hope as the pair of golden eyes became riveted on the tensing facial muscles in front of him.

'_Sanzo?_'

Desperation was now creeping into Goku's voice as no response was forthcoming from the still figure and then, as the three companions watched in horrified disbelief, a shuddering sigh escaped the pale lips before Sanzo's body fell limp.

A hot, burning sensation gathering behind his eyes, Goku reached out and placed a quivering hand on the cooling flesh covering his guardian's exposed shoulder.

'S-Sanzo.' Refusing to believe what his mind was whispering, Goku shook the body harder. 'Sanzo! Sanzo!'

The heartbroken despair in the boy's voice seemed to spur Hakkai into action. Placing his fingers on the wrist closest to him Hakkai lifted his other hand and rested it against Sanzo's white forehead.

'He's alive.'

The simple statement had Gojyo's hand freezing where it lay on Goku's head whilst the teenager's tears stilled instantly.

Raising his head Hakkai's face broke into a wide smile as he declared triumphantly, 'the fever broke and his temperature is falling. He's sleeping normally now. He's going to be fine!'

xxxxxxxxx

'''Going to be fine''!'

Storming around the inn's reception room Gojyo repeated his friend's words from over a week ago as he kicked a defenceless chair out of his way then glared menacingly at the offending object as it insisted on crashing loudly to the floor.

Eyes flashing crimson fire Gojyo shouted furiously, 'when does shooting at a guy who offers to help you dress get described as "fine"?'

'Well Gojyo you can't really blame Sanzo for being a bit irritable after the way you brought up the fact that not only was he wearing next to nothing when he was ill but you also just had to stir him up further by making the most inappropriate comment in relation to having to see him like that.'

Hakkai's reasonable comment coming from the doorway didn't alleviate any of Gojyo's indignation, although the redhead did permit a tiny smirk to appear on his face as he remembered how Sanzo's eyes had widened in shock at his revelation.

'And furthermore Gojyo, I thought I told you earlier that Sanzo needed at least another day of peace and quiet. He was severely dehydrated and physically weak for days after the fever broke and he still isn't fully recovered.'

Snorting, Gojyo pointed to his singed hair and remarked caustically, 'at least we know he's well enough to fire his gun again.'

Laughing cheerfully Hakkai ignored the glowering look Gojyo shot at him and said placidly, 'I did try to tell you that all you needed to do was hand Sanzo his newspapers and just offer to fetch his robes and everything would be fine but you wouldn't listen.'

Flopping down onto the sofa in the middle of the room Gojyo retorted honestly, 'guess I couldn't help myself. Mind you I'll never forget the look on his face when I told him. Absolutely priceless I'm telling you.'

Sighing with weary resignation Hakkai commented wryly, 'I'm sure it was, though I think next time you can do the shopping for the supplies and I'll stay to give Sanzo his papers. By the way, where's Goku? I haven't seen him since he got up.'

Waving one hand negligently Gojyo answered airily, 'oh, the chimp mentioned something about talking to the unholy monk. I tried to warn him that his trigger-happy Sanzo was in a rather tetchy mood but I don't think it sank in.'

Unexpectedly Hakkai smiled. 'I don't believe we need worry then. If there's anyone who can get Sanzo out of a bad mood lately, it's Goku.'

xxxxxxxxx

'_That damn perverted cockroach! I've been dressing myself since I was three and I sure as hell won't ever need his help to do it._'

Fuming as he tied his silken robes about his waist, Sanzo refused to admit that the effort required in dressing himself had actually worn him out quite considerably. Upon waking over a week earlier with a mind unclouded by illness and with one very relieved Goku staring at him, Sanzo had been horrified to discover that he had been in and out of consciousness for five days and in that time his body had been extremely weakened by the effects of the high fever that had ravaged his body.

Sinking down onto his bed Sanzo lowered his golden head into his hands and closed his eyes in an attempt to relieve the ache developing in his right temple. '_Fine, so I might be a little tired,_' he eventually conceded. '_Though I'd sooner shoot myself in the foot than let that redheaded watersprite know it._'

Suddenly a tentative knock sounded on the door.

His forehead creasing in annoyance Sanzo swore silently and answered shortly, 'yes?'

There was a small click as the handle turned slowly before the door was pushed open cautiously. 'Sanzo?'

At the sound of the abnormally quiet voice Sanzo raised his head and looked toward the small figure standing uncertainly in the doorway. Immediately he felt his irritation evaporate completely.

'Come in Goku.'

The quiet invitation was all the urging the teenager needed and stepping into the room Goku approached the seated priest with a worried, 'are you okay Sanzo?'

'I'm fine.' The abrupt reply betrayed no sign of the terseness with which Hakkai had been treated that morning upon his asking the exact same question. Surreptitiously examining the face in front of him, Sanzo's sharp eyes didn't miss the self-conscious expression that had always filled the golden eyes whenever Goku wanted to ask something, but was either uncertain or unclear of how to say it.

'What's wrong monkey?'

Whether it was due to the familiar term uttered with that rare glimpse of gentleness, or if it was simply the fact of finally having the opportunity presented to him of speaking to his guardian alone, Goku sank down onto the floor and gazed up at Sanzo silently.

Finally after a few moments of internal contemplation Goku started uncomfortably, 'um Sanzo, I did say this to you before but you were asleep then and...'

Goku paused for an infinitesimal second then declared, 'I know you had your reasons for going after that guy by yourself but I'm really glad you're back. Nothing's the same without you around and I like Hakkai and Gojyo, well probably more Hakkai than Gojyo most of the time,' he admitted honestly, causing a tiny smirk to twitch at Sanzo's mouth, 'but, I don't know, it's not the same as talkin' to you.'

'And I take it that there's something important you want to talk to me about?' Sanzo queried bluntly.

Goku nodded and, to his companion's bewilderment, a red blush began to suffuse his cheeks as he asked hesitantly, 'um Sanzo, do you...that is, have you...I mean...has a girl ever kissed you Sanzo?'

Inhaling too strongly on the cigarette he had just lighted, Sanzo choked violently on the white smoke and between gasping coughs and blinking tears from his eyes he demanded hoarsely, 'what the hell did you just say?'

Realising that he had made an extremely unfortunate selection in his choice of words, Goku immediately attempted to rectify his mistake.

'I'm sorry Sanzo, I didn't mean to...that is I only meant to ask...'

Reaching behind his head, Goku rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment as he explained, 'when we were at this town a while back there was a youkai girl there. I thought she was pretty cute and she was really nice to me. We kind of became friends. Then when all the fighting broke out I helped her and some of the other kids. But after that she and the others were leaving in a wagon and I tried to...I didn't want to lose her, especially not after losing you and then Hakkai and Gojyo when we got separated. I jumped on the wagon and she...she kissed me! I was so startled I let go of the wagon and then she was gone.'

'I see.' The two words were softly spoken and all traces of outraged anger had disappeared from Sanzo's voice. 'So why talk to me about it? I'm not exactly the expert on females in our group given my occupation. Why not speak to Gojyo or even Hakkai? They've certainly had more experience than I have in dealing with this sort of thing.'

Shifting uncomfortably Goku confided simply, 'I didn't want to ask Gojyo 'cause all he'd ever do is make fun of me about it and Hakkai, well sometimes he acts like I'm not old enough to know anythin' and if I ask him a question he'll try to not answer it. Whenever I've asked you about somethin' you've always told me the answer and you never laughed at me and I know you'll tell me the truth.'

Regarding his ward closely Sanzo sensed that there was still something important left unsaid. 'What is it?'

Goku was unresponsive for a moment but then blurted out loudly, 'I really liked her kissing me but I don't want to end up like Gojyo!'

Severely startled, Sanzo's eyes widened in disbelief before he suddenly snorted with laughter. 'I don't think you need ever fear becoming like that lecherous cockroach,' he stated reassuringly. 'For one thing I'd knock the crap out of you if you started and secondly you've got slightly more brains than he does.'

Smiling faintly Goku relaxed forward until his elbows were resting on his knees, and propping his chin on his hands he said in obvious relief, 'so I'm not turning into Gojyo?'

Abandoning all thoughts of finishing his cigarette until this conversation was over and there would no longer be any danger of him inadvertently dying of asphyxiation due to smoke inhalation, Sanzo stubbed out his cigarette and fixing his eyes on Goku he informed him mildly, 'it's perfectly natural for you to be interested in girls, Goku, just as it is for them to show interest in you. There's nothing wrong with that. It's a normal reaction between genders and so there's nothing for you to be concerned about just because you say you liked it when she kissed you.'

Goku sat pensively for a brief time and then asked in confusion, 'but then if it's normal have you ever been interested in girls Sanzo?'

'No.' The emphatic reply was immediate. 'I've never had any kind of interest in that sort of thing. Not everyone in the world is designed to be the sort that becomes involved with others Goku and I'm one of those type, which considering the fact that I'm a monk is somewhat fortunate.'

'But what if you did, become interested I mean?'

Sighing heavily, Sanzo rubbed a hand over his eyes wearily. 'It's a little thing called self-control monkey. Just because the desire may be there doesn't mean you have to act upon it like Gojyo does.'

'Oh.'

Seeing the glimmer of understanding dawning in the golden eyes in front of him, Sanzo rose to his feet and walking over to the window he stared down on the busy street below.

'You didn't do anything wrong Goku so don't worry about it,' he said evenly.

'Okay.'

Picking up on the faint note of despondency in the young voice the tall priest turned back around and quickly perceived that a trace of sadness still lingered in his companion's expression.

'Is there something else?'

At Sanzo's quiet tone Goku raised his eyes from their contemplation of the dusty wooden floor and in one smooth move he arose from his seated position and stood before his guardian nervously.

'I-It's just that I miss her Sanzo,' he confided diffidently. 'She was my friend and I don't know what I'm supposed to do.'

Releasing his breath slowly the golden haired priest leaned against the windowsill casually, and folding his arms across his chest he said equably, 'there are times in your life when you'll meet people, even if only briefly, with whom you can become friends and then you may never see them again, or you could come face to face unexpectedly within a couple of months. You can never tell. You might not see this girl again, but you don't know that for a fact. Life is full of meetings and partings, all you can do is continue on with your life and not worry about what's past. The past can take care of itself.'

Goku appeared to consider this seriously and then a game smile spread across his face. 'Yeah, I guess you're right!' he commented loudly. 'And I bet she's okay, she certainly knew how to take care of herself!'

Walking across to the window Goku placed his elbows on the ledge and leaned out to gaze up at the sapphire blue sky overhead. Hearing the silken rustle of Sanzo's robes beside him, the teenager turned slightly and finally voiced the one thought that had remained buried in the deepest recesses of his mind since the group had been reunited.

'Sanzo, you aren't ever going to leave again are you? I mean you won't ever go off without me will you?'

A pause, heavy with expectancy, hung in the air for a moment as the anxious words faded away before the body alongside Goku's pivoted around and then a familiar gentle hand was placed upon the tousled brown hair.

Lifting his downcast eyes, Goku stared into the face of his guardian which wore an almost affectionate expression as he stated unequivocally, 'no you little chimp I'm not going to leave you again. After all no matter where I go it seems I'll always be able to hear you, and at least this way you might be quieter. Understood?'

The grin that broke across Goku's face was blinding in its joyful relief, and briefly the corners of Sanzo's mouth curved in a fondly amused smile before he let his hand drop to his side and reaching into his robes he pulled out his packet of Marlboro cigarettes whilst saying with an air of long-suffering forbearance, 'I guess considering how you took care of my Sutra while I was unconscious I owe you some small favour.'

Goku, who had quite willingly assumed responsibility for the Maten Sutra and protected it with zealous dedication during Sanzo's illness and convalescence, shook his head negatively. 'No, that's fine Sanzo. I didn't mind.'

Carrying on as though he hadn't heard the interruption, Sanzo said with a grim countenance, 'I suppose the best thing to do would be to get you some meatbuns or –'

'Meatbuns!' All thoughts of denying any rights to a favour disappeared instantly from Goku's mind at the mention of his favourite form of sustenance. 'Really Sanzo?'

'Didn't I just say that monkey?'

Grinning, and not at all fazed by the familiar exasperation creeping into his guardian's voice, Goku cried gleefully, 'yay meatbuns! Meatbuns!'

Walking toward the door, his ward's ecstatic cries sounding behind him, Sanzo reached out for the doorknob, only to become still and twisting his head to look back at his companion he admitted softly, 'I _am_ glad you're all right Goku.'

Staring at the priest in front of him, the picture of delicious tasting meatbuns faded from Goku's mind and this was instantly replaced by the image of a kindly smiling Sanzo with a warm light glowing faintly at the back of his amethyst eyes.

Before Goku could form a reply to the surprising words, the cool shutters descended once again over Sanzo's violet eyes and opening the door swiftly he proceeded to leave the room without another backward glance.

Standing motionless in the centre of the room, Goku finally snapped out of the stunned trance he was in and announced to the empty space around him, 'I'm glad you're okay too Sanzo.'

Jumping forward to catch up with his guardian, Goku couldn't prevent another smile from spreading across his face as a thought occurred to him.

'_We were really broken before and without Sanzo here it didn't feel right. But now he's back and we're all together again. Nothin' can break us apart now. We've already survived the worst that could happen and now no one and nothin' can stop us.'_


End file.
